


BP Smut Prompts

by dadinhas_heat



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadinhas_heat/pseuds/dadinhas_heat
Summary: A collection of smut prompts I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!*Requests are Closed*





	1. T'Challa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Wow, it looks bigger up close"

Being a fashion designer was a busy job, but being the fashion designer of the King of Wakanda, was a whole other beast. You had to bring you’re A-game every time you designed and fitted clothes for T’Challa.

It was well-known that T’Challa Udaku was beyond handsome. He could make anything look good: An all black suit? Gorgeous. His royal outfits? Yes, gawd. But your all-time favorite outfit was a t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Why, his print. Bast had blessed him immensely, you could only imagine how big he was unclothed and today was the day your dreams come true.

You had someone who always took T’Challa’s measurements but unfortunately, your tailor called in sick on an important fitting, fortunately, you were capable of taking measurements. You scribbled a few finishing touches in your sketchbook when you hear the marching of the Dora Milaje. T’Challa walks in after the two guards and he’s wearing your favorite outfit.

“Good morning, your highness,” you saluted him. He gave you a warm smile.

“Stop it Y/N, you don’t have to be formal with me.” He giggled pulling you into a quick hug. You two had gotten close over the years considering you designed most of his clothes and he always went out looking like a snack.

“So I need to take your measurements for this because the pants are more fitted than you’re used to.” You explain, motioning him for to stand on the short pedestal. You grab your measuring tape and get to it; you save the inseam for last. Now normally with measuring the inseam, you let the customer hold the top of the measuring tap while you hold the bottom, but without looking, you pull the top to his crotch and graze his heavy member. You hear him grunt softly and realize your mistake.

“Oh, I’m sorry my ki-”, you started but can’t finish when you come face with that proverbial print and it’s larger than you imagined. You can tell just from the angle that the king of Wakanda was packing.

 **“Wow, it looks bigger up close** **.”** You whispered, but T’Challa was the Black Panther so he heard exactly what you said.

“Your seamstress said the same thing.” he chuckled, you immediately stand up, mortified that you even made the comment.

“I’m so sorry T’Challa, I-I,” you stammered, but he silences you when he wraps an arm around your waist pulling you close, he places your hand on his half-hard cock. You gawked at his boldness, but you don’t move your hand away. Your almond eyes meet his and his eyes are glazed over with lust.

“It’s okay Y/N, I don’t mind.” He coaxed, motioning for his guards to wait outside the room. He focuses on you, his thumb grazes your cheeks before pressing his lips to yours. Your hand starts massaging the outline of his cock, pulling a pleased groan from him.

“It feels bigger too.” He dared. You bite your lip before putting your hand down his pants; he’s not wearing boxer. You grip the base of his cock and have to steady yourself at the heaviness of his member. Slowly jerking him off his cock becomes fully hard; he mewls breathlessly at your skillful hand.

He nuzzles your neck, sucking that sensitive area that sends heat start to your pussy. He picks you up, hooking your legs over waist and places you on your work desk. You moan outright as he hikes up your skirt and pulls your panties to the side. He looks at you for any sign of hesitation. You give the go-ahead, he pumps himselfs few times before pushing inside to a hilt. You whole body trembles as your walls stretch to accommodate his size.

Relaxing around him, he thrusts into you agonizingly slow. His eyes never leaving yours, you try to focus but his tip keeps graze your spot making it really hard to keep your eye open. The sweet and sharp pleasure he’s giving you is beyond what you thought it was. 

He pushes you down to lie on your back and holds your lower half of the desk; he groans at the new angle.  Pencil, thread, and notebooks are falling off the desk as he fucks you. You keen loudly when his keeps hitting that sweet spot.

“Fuck, T’Challa! You’re gonna make me cum! Ah!” you cried out rolling your hips in tandem with his, chasing your orgasm.

“Yes Y/N, cum for me, I’m right behind you.” He coaxed.  With a few more thrusts, your back arches as your orgasm hurdles into, he fucks you through it while chasing his own pleasure. His thrusts become sloppy as his orgasm follows soon after.

Coming down from our collective highs, he lazily pulls out of you and sits you back on your desk; his seed dripping out of your core. With the little strength you have, you sit up on wobbling arms and your brown eyes dance across his hazy ones. He leans forward and gives you a sweet kiss, he smells of mahogany and lavender.

“Will you have lunch with me Y/N.?” asked between kisses. You laughed lightheartedly

“What about the fitting?”

“We can do another tomorrow, I’m not finished with you yet.”


	2. T'Challa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Looks like we made a mess.”

“T'Challa are you listening to me?” you exclaimed as your husband mindlessly typed on his laptop while you stood in front of him. Listen, you understood that T'Challa was the king of Wakanda, but you hated when he got so busy to point where you barely saw him.

“Huh? Yes, sithandwa sam, I’m sorry what were you saying?” he finally looked up only to be greeted with your pissed-off expression and deafening silence. You say nothing as you go the door of his office door, close it and lock it. The Dora don’t worry too much since they heard your whole rant. You stay silent as you move a pile of papers out of the way for you to sit on his desk.

You spread your legs and open your silk robe, revealing your naked chest and your lace, crotchless panties. That certainly got his attention because he shuts his laptop and moves towards you but you stop him with your foot.

“Uh-uh, you’ve been neglecting me these past few nights and the way I get your attention is when I’m offering sex?” you scoffed. You just going to let him fuck you so soon, you planned on teasing him first. He immediately sits back, putting all his focus on you. Your hand glides your torso, your deep brown skin prickling when you rub your taut nipples.

“I bought myself a little gift. You want what it is?” you asked, you hand making its way down to your pussy. He nods lazily trying to focus on your words and control his urge to take right there.

“I bought a vibrator, and it’s been the bring making scream these few nights. I’m screaming your name but it’s not the same as when you’re inside me.” You teased. Two finger sinking into your leaking pussy while your thumb circles your clit. He growls lowly at your actions, but mainly your words.

He didn’t like the fact that his queen had to resort to pleasuring herself while he stayed up all night in his office. He’s shaken from his thoughts when you continue to pleasure yourself, your head was thrown back as you flicked you click. You really poured it on, gasping and moaning his name while he just was sat there and watched.

“Please Y/N let me make feel good.” He practically begged. You met his pitiful gaze slowly your pace and gave raised your brow.

“You think you can bring the same pleasure as my little toy? It’s been getting the job; maybe even better,” you ask in a daring tone. His eyes darken at your mocking tone, he knew you were enticing him, but he did love a challenge.

“Take your fingers out and let me taste you” he commanded, taking on a more dominant tone; you bite your lip at his change in voice. You remove your fingers and offer them you T'Challa. He sucks them one by one, savoring the taste of your juices. His eyes are staring into yours as he takes his time, sending a shiver up your as you imagine his mouth on you. He rolls his chair closes to your, pushing you back slightly to make room.  

He traces invisible lines along your inner thigh, you mewl at his gentle touch, breathing deeply at the feeling you missed so much. He hooked his fingers into your panties pulling them off and putting them in his pocket. He blows on your drenched pussy, the cool air contrasts with the heat emanating off of your pussy. He grips either side of your thick thighs and dips his warm tongue into you, pulling a breathy groan from your throat.

“Shit T'Challa,” curses spilled from your lips as he fucked you with his thick tongue, your hand goes straight to his head running over his short coils. He replaces his tongue with two slender fingers scissoring inside while he sucked your clit.  You don’t hold back your cries of pleasure, not caring if the Dora or anyone heard one. Your orgasm is building quickly, you squirm slightly.

He pumps his fingers faster into you while his tongue is flicking and swirling your sensitive clit. You body jerks suddenly as you orgasm crashes into you, you moan praises to your husband as you come down from your high. He stands up, places himself between your legs and giving you a passionate kiss, tasting yourself on his lips.

“I’m sorry for neglecting Y/N, I’ll make it up to. My duties can wait.” he proclaimed, you smiled contently know he meant every word. You down at the wet spot you made on his desk.

 **“Looks like we made a mess.”**  you giggled

“We’re about to make an even bigger mess,” he said in a husky tone, picking you up. T'Challa then pushes every on his desk to the floor and gently laded you on the desk. Hopefully, no walks by his study because they’ll get an ear full.


	3. T'Challa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How can someone be so cute and sexy at once?”

The lyrics of Drake’s, Nice For What, echoed throughout your bedroom. You danced all around the room wearing nothing but one of T’Challa’s dress shirts and panties. The beat takes over your whole world so much that you don’t hear T’Challa come in; he decided to quietly dance behind you. T’Challa knowing he can’t really dance, just copies your moves as best he can.

He chuckles quietly as you both move in unison for a while until you turn around and scream at top of your lungs. He burst into laughter, you run over and lightly hit him for scaring the life out of you, and he blocks every punch. You both calm down and start slow dancing as the song changes to something of sensual and relaxing. His arms wrap around your waist and his deep brown gaze into yours, taking in your beautiful form.

“I love watching you dance Y/N.” he admitted

“Really? Why is that?”

“You dance with such grace and can be so silly sometimes. I wonder **: how can someone be so cute and sexy at once?** ” he chuckled, making you laugh as well; your forehead press together as the song continues.

“I have a few moves I liked to show you,” he whispered in your ear, kissing the spot just below your ear.

“Oh really?” you asked, raising a brow at his lustful tone. He nodded his head before crashing his lips to yours.

—–

“Shit, shit, shit, shit. AH, T’Challa!” you babbled, as he fucked you at a maddening fast pace. Your legs are on his shoulders holding onto him by his toned arms, your head is thrown back in complete pleasure. He’s supporting you by hold up and off the mattress while sitting on his legs; he called this one _[the torch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F04%2F1_65_4.png&t=NGI5MzRlYTgzOTg4MGU0NTA5NzAwMmI1NDUyNjU0ZTI4NWUyZTZjZCxrdzR5eGR5dw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuVWGo0r1J-3C5BQNY9qdaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdadinhas-heat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174193266311%2F24-tchalla&m=1)_.

“Such a dirty mouth Y/N. I wonder why?” he teased, knowing damn why. Your pussy clenches around him, pulling a guttural groan from his chest. The way this position has him plunging into the deepest part of your and how close your faces are has you astonished. You muttered a mix of curses and his name as you feel your orgasm approaching. He crashes his lips into yours, swallowing any incoherent sounds you tried to make; you break kiss needing to catch your breath.

“Bast T’Challa! I’m so close, don’t stop!” you pleaded. He stopped, much to your annoyance, but only for a moment. He lays you flat on your back and opens your legs spread eagle, giving him a full view of your torso and your pussy. With a hand wrapped around each ankle, he drives into your at a brutal pace this one he called _[the captain](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsexpositions.club%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F04%2F5_45_3.png&t=YzQyNTg0YTkzNmFkN2ViNGNmMjMwZjI4YzhkMTJjYzIzMzc2NTBhYSxrdzR5eGR5dw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuVWGo0r1J-3C5BQNY9qdaA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdadinhas-heat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174193266311%2F24-tchalla&m=1)._ His lust-filled eyes watch as your beautiful face contorts in pleasure, almost pushing him over.

“Ah! Let go Y/N. I won’t last long.” He moaned, you hand start rubbing vigorously while the other grips his thigh. Your body becomes tense and shakes as your orgasm takes hold of you, flowing through you and onto T’Challa’s cock. After a few thrusts and he came undone, groaning louder than he usually did. With a heaving chest, he lies beside you.

“Mka, T’Challa where the hell did you learn those?” you giggled still in awe at the powerful orgasm that shook through you.

“Let’s just say I’m very creative.” He said, turning on his side and kissing you passionately

“That’s a lie! He learned that shit from me!” Erik shouted from outside. You burst into laughter while T’Challa quickly put on some pants and ran out to chase Erik.


	4. M'Baku x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I like this outfit. Easy access.”

Tonight was the peace dinner between the royal family and the Jabari Tribe, M’Baku and King T’Challa came together and wanted to make peace between the two parties. T’Challa had invited you, your husband and a few of the Jabari elders to palace to have dinner and mingle.

“Ugh!” you sighed loudly.

“What is it, my queen,” M’Baku asked fixing his clothes. He looked so handsome in his royal clothing, his normal armor made him bigger and more intimidated so it was nice to see him dressed down.  You, on the other hand, were having a hard with your dress.

“The slit on this dress is too high and I don’t want to be inappropriately dressed.” you pouted, truth be told you normally weren’t so cautious about what you wore but tonight you were picky about how you looked.

“Y/N my love, you look beautiful, and I dare T’Challa or anyone in that palace to say something about. I will feed them to our children!” he exclaimed making you laugh.

“We are vegetarian M’Baku.”

“We can make an exception for you.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

You arrived at the palace and the meal was all vegetarian. Everyone seemed to be getting along considering the centuries of conflict between the Jabari and the royal family. M’Baku and T’Challa carried on a conversation while you spoke with Queen Nakia.

“So Lady Y/N, I’m happy to see our tribes getting along so well,” Nakia said. You were about to answer when you felt a massive hand on your thigh.

 “Yes it is good to see everyon-” you stopped as M’Baku’s slide further up your dress. That slit you were so worried was so high, it was easy for him to reach that part of you without anyone noticing; plus, you weren’t wearing any panties.

“Are you alright Y/N?” Nakia asked                    

“Um.. yes I’m fine.” You said, clearing your throat and continuing your conversation. At least you tried to. M’Baku’s hand slide further and further up dress until he reaches clit, circling it with the tip of his finger, all while he’s talking to T’Challa. The sudden contact has fire pooling in your lower stomach; you over to your husband.

“What are you doing!?” you whispered, he chuckled deeply.

 **“I like this outfit. Easy access.”** He whispered with a mischievous grin, you bite back a moan as a finger slips into your weeping hole, pumping agonizingly slow.  It started to turn you on that no one realized what was going on under this table, you spread your legs wider, giving him more room to finger you. Your orgasm is building so slow that your hips start to squirm. Your chest is slightly heaving as you the band in your stomach about to snap.

“Are you sure you’re ok Y/N?” Ramonda asked, noticing that you breathing had

“Yes, I’m fine Queen Mother this corset is a little tight. This Malva pudding is amazing!” you choked.

“Yes, it is, sweet and moist.” M’Baku added, putting emphasis on “moist”. His finger plunged deep making you gasp, you masked it with a cough. All M’Baku could do was laugh at how you tried to keep it together. He finger pumped faster and you grip his wrist as feel your orgasm hurdling into you. 

Thankfully Shuri made a joke which the whole room erupts into laughter while you silently came undone. You squirmed and breathed heavily as the tingling washed over every part of your body.

You look over at your husband as you come done from your high. You smile sinfully at and beckon him. You get close to his ear and grip his half-hard cock, his breath hitches.

“I’m going to get you back for this my husband.” You whispered, your thumb presses against his tip before you part ways to mingle with everyone.


	5. M'Baku x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You taste so sweet my love."

You just got out of the shower, smelling all kinds good. You tried a new organic soap made by the Jabari women; needless to say you were in love. It made you smell like coconut oil with a hint of berries and the scent could linger on your body for hours.

You open the door to your bathroom, the steam flowing out after like your own personal fog machine. M’Baku is laid up in a mountain of blankets and pillows, he sniffs the air when he gets a whiff of your body wash.  

“What is that amazing smell?” he shouts, scaring the life out of you. He starts looking around the room until his eyes land on you, realizing that wonderful scent is coming from you. Your body is still wet, droplets of water falling down every inch of your body

“Ah, my wife it’s you, smelling like the beauty of life.” He said with a beaming smile on his face as he walks towards you, his eye taking in your dripping form. He always complimented you, no matter where you were or what you were doing, he made sure to let you know how beautiful you were.

“Well thank you, my LOVE!.” You yelped, he picked up suddenly letting your towel drop. He carried you to bed and lay you down with so much care, like you were a goddess.

“M’Baku what you doing?” you giggled. He stares at you for a moment before leaning over and pressing his soft, luscious lips to yours. The kiss full of love and admiration, it sends warmth throughout your body, mainly your core.

He tongue traces the outline of your lips, before pushing past your lips to deepen the kiss.  Tongues sweeping in and out, massaging and swirling tenderly; your pussy is now drenched in your own slick. He breaks the kiss, your lips barely touch and breathe each other’s air.

“Now that I’ve tasted your lips, I’m going get a taste of life.” He grinned, leaving a trail of kisses from your neck to your chest down just above your core. M’Baku rarely every ‘kitten licked’ or teased your pussy, he goes in like you were his last meal. He licks all over your dripping core, lapping at your sweet juices.

 **“You taste so sweet my love.** Just as sweet as you smell. **”** he rasped before delving back to his meal. You suck air between clenched teeth as his tongue frantically swirls around your bundle of nerve.

“Mmm…M’Baku!” you moaned, feeling his thick, massive hand glide over your thighs. He always found deep satisfaction in making you moan his name, in making you feel so good your thighs would shake uncontrollably.

He slides a thick finger in, pumping it slowly into you. The feeling of his fingers and tongue combined with his finger has o climbing higher and higher to ecstasy. You grip and tug a chunk of his hair to ground yourself as your orgasm is fast approaching. M’Baku takes it as a sign that you’re almost there. He sucks harshly on your clit and it like your falling when you finally reach ecstasy. Your vision is hazy as his finger fuck you through your high.

“Ah, M’Baku my love please stop.” You begged, he kitten licks your oversensitive clit. He chuckled deeply and pulled away, letting you relax completely. He nuzzles the sweet spot in your neck; his thick beard tickles your chocolate skin

“How was the taste of life?” you let out a lazy laugh. He smiled against your skin

“Glory to Hanuman.”


	6. Okoye x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Looks like we made a mess.”

“Okoye! Mka!” you mewled, having to stop your ministrations and steady yourself. You’re aligned at each other cores, one tasting the other. Thank Bast she had a stable kitchen island, with all the movement going on it’d unfortunate if someone broke a leg.

Before all this, you were helping Okoye move W’Kabi’s stuff out of the house when something just clicked and you both decided to stop playing games and just be. Now here you are with your heads between each other thighs, all of W’Kabi’s thing had been thrown onto the floor from.

Her tongue flattens against your clit applying pressure, sending a pulse through your body. You can only sink your fingers into her pussy, the sensation is overwhelming and your orgasm is coming.

“Mmm Y/N, my love don’t stop, I’m almost there.” she encouraged, the pleading in her voice meant she was just as close as you. You wrap your plump lips around her sensitive bud, sucking desperately as she playful flicks yours. Moaning and gasping fills the room as your orgasms build in tandem with each other, almost like energy almost flowing through your bodies.

“Okoye cum with me sithandwa sam!” you cried out and your orgasm wash over you, warmth and electricity flowing through limbs but you manage to steady yourself. With ragged breathing and wobbling limbs, you maneuver yourself so you’re lying next to her.

You look at each other and giggle, her smile is so beautiful it pulls at your heartstrings reminding you how she stole your heart when you first met. She was the epitome of a goddess and a warrior and she made you fall for her without even lifting a finger.

“Why did we wait so long to be together?” Okoye asked jokingly. Knowing the answer was an unworthy man named W’Kabi, you just shook your giggling.

“That doesn’t matter now usana, we’re together now and don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.” You proclaimed, cupping her cheek and giving a sweet kiss. That kiss is interrupted by the sound of the door opening; you both look over to see a dumb-founded W’Kabi standing in the doorway. He looked down and away from your naked forms.

“I’ll just pick up my things tomorrow.” He said simply before leaving. You both turned to each other and started laughing hysterically. You noticed the mess of W’Kabi’s things splayed across the living room floor.

“Looks like we made a mess.”


	7. Erik Killmonger x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I missed your taste.”

You slowly wake up to a wet, tingling feeling between your thighs, a low moan escapes your lips. A pair of muscular hands gropes your heavy breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers.

‘Damn, this is good ass dream’ you think to yourself, you lay your hands over the imaginary ones but realized that they’re real. You jump as a pair of lips presses onto your throbbing core. You quickly lift the sheets to reveal your husband eating you out, relief washes over you.

“Wassup baby?” he looks up at you, giving you a mischievous grin and a wink before going back to your core.

“Ohmygawd Erik y-you scared me.” you stuttered as his tongue swirled around your clit. You wanted to slap him for scaring the shit out of you, but his skillful tongue is making up for it in the best way. 

You roll your hips into his face, wanting to feel more of him against your core. He let out a deep, satisfied chuckle seeing the effect he had on you, he laps at you juices savoring your unique taste.

The feeling is so much that your thighs unconsciously clenched around his head. He spreads your thighs wider and dips his hot tongue into your weeping hole. Your fingers lace into his short locs when you feel your orgasm approaching fast, he groaned lowly as you tug at his roots, the vibrations going to your clit.

“Aah baby, baby I’m so close. Don’t stop!”  you cried out. He adds fingers inside, pumping quickly into you, the band ready to snap. His plump lips latch onto your clit and it snaps. Shockwaves flowing through you over and over, his fingers fuck you through your orgasm; he drinks everything you have to give and licks you clean.

You come down from high and look down at your husband, that same shit-eating grin on his face. You pull him up to you and crash your lips together, tasting yourself.

“You scared the shit out of me, you know that ?” you asked between the rough kiss.

 **“** Yea I know but, I couldn’t help it. **I missed your taste.”**


	8. Erik Killmonger x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I see you found my message.”

Erik was the most flip-flopping ass person in the world. You would text him all day and he’d rarely text back but God forbid you don’t text him back right away; this man would disrupt a whole council meeting and interrogate you over a “wyd” text message. At first, it pissed you off, but after a while, it became a turn-on to see him that desperate to talk to you, so you decided to push it a little further.

You didn’t answer any of his texts all day and made sure he couldn’t find you. Long story short, he was livid; like this dude was on the verge of starting another revolution to find you. After stomping through the palace looking for you, he went to his room and found a note where you were, he all but hauled ass straight to your office.

Without knocking, he opened the door and found you casually reading a book on top of your desk.  You read for a moment before meeting his intense gaze; his almost predatory expression has you biting back a moan.  

 **“I see you found my message.”** You purred; shifting to sit on the edge of the desk. You smooth chocolate leg crossing over the other.

“Y/N, baby you know how I feel about not texting me back.”  He says, stalking towards you. His voice is calm but the vivid hint of lust in his eyes shows the hunger he has built up.

“Yes, I know N’Jadaka. I just wanted you to know how it is for me. Having to run around and look for you. It took you long enough.”  You sassed. You see his dick get hard at the mention of his birth name.

He chuckled, leaning closer to you and laying his hands on either side of you. You never break eye contact with his now soft expression. Nuzzling the tip of his nose against the soft spot of neck sends goosebumps throughout your body.

“I’m sorry baby, you right. I’ll do better.” He whispered in your ear, leaving light kisses all over your neck and jawline. You make a small surprised noise when he takes a handful of your hair and pulls your head back, exposing your neck.

“Now, the next time I text you, you better answer me. Understood?” he growled his warm breath ghosts over your collarbone. You pussy pulses at his words and your back arches as he nips at your heated skin.

“Yes daddy.” You say trembling, the lacey material panties already soaked.

“Good girl.” He says giving you a rough kiss before walking over to sit in one of your chairs.

“Now come over here and ride this dick.” He commanded, palming his harden cock. You stomach fluttered in excitement.

_____

“Yea that’s right Y/N, take that dick.” He growled, one hand holding your wrists behind your back and the other gripping your hip. Your breathing is ragged as you bounce harder on his thick cock, moaning a mixture of curses and his name. You loved when he made you ride his dick and hold your hands back, almost like you were in control but he was still charge of how you rode him. Everything gets hazy and the world stops as your orgasm hurdles into you.

He grips your hips and continues thrusting into you until his hips stutter and his orgasm flows through him. He shifts you to sit in his lap, your heads resting on his heaving, muscular chest.

“You ain’t answer my text from early, what we eating for dinner?” he asked, you can already hear that shit eating grin on his face.

“I can’t stand yo ass.”


	9. Erik Killmonger x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Say it again.”

You came to see that Erik was the tough guy with a good heart, so when you told him about the rough day you had, he decided to come to your room and comfort you. He was about to push the door open when he heard whimpering and…moaning.

He peeked through the small opening in your door and saw you on your back, your fingers pumping inside your pussy and your beautiful face contorted in pleasure. The thin sheet of sweat that covered your tense body and your sweet moans brought something out him, something he tried to hide from.

You were perfect, your life, personality, and beauty. Everything about you was perfect to him, and he thought he didn’t deserve to be with someone so amazing so he hid his feeling and tried to move on. It was hard before but now was the most difficult thing he’d ever done. He shouldn’t be watching but he couldn’t help but watch you bring yourself pleasure.

He palms his harden cock, confined in his cotton pants, trying to relieve the pressure. Your hand flies to the bedpost on your bed as you move your fingers faster, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide opens letting your sound echo throughout your room.

“Fuck yes N’Jadaka. Just like that!” you cried out, not know that the man you wanted was right outside your door. Erik’s breath hitches at the mention of his name, his birth name. His heart beat faster as you said his name again, your body tense up and you came undone. Erik is breathing raggedly, he closes his eye trying to steady from what he just witness.

“Shit baby.” He groaned, louder than thought he wanted to. Your eyes shoot open, shocked and pissed that someone was looking in on you,

“Whoever you are, come out now and I won’t call the Dora on you!” you threatened, he was caught and he wasn’t going the Dora chasing after him knowing they’d find him in minutes. He opens the door and enters your room. He avoids eye contact, ashamed that he looked in on you during such a private moment. You’d surely end the friendship and never want to see him again.

“Erik, look at me.” You finally spoke. He sighed heavily, before looking at you; expecting you to yell at him. You have this smile on this face that surprises him but also relaxes his tense form.

“I didn’t know you were coming by so soon.” You breathed, still tired and naked from before. You notice he’s trying to focus on your face and not you beckoning legs.

“You can look if you want, don’t be embarrassed.” You chuckled, lust laced with your words. He’s apprehensive at first but he finally looks at your dripping pussy. The clenching of your core doesn’t go unnoticed to him. He bites his lip, wanting to know how it would feel to be inside you

“You want me N’Jadaka? Because I want you, I need you to make me feel good again.” You said in the most erotic, pleading tone you could conjure up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting your filthy word sink in. Strutting over your writhing form he admires your umber skin and leans over you, his lips mere inches from yours.

“Only if you do me one favor.” He whispered, casually sliding his fingers into you. You gasped your sensitive core stretch around his fingers.

“What do I have to do?” you asked biting your lip harshly.

 **“** My name, **say it again.”**


	10. W'Kabi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I missed your taste."

The dull ache in your knees was similar to the one in your jaw as you bobbed your head on W’Kabi’s cock. He sucked air through clenched teeth when you swirl your tongue around his lush tip, your other hand cups his balls.

“Eh, Y/N, Bast woman!. What did I do to deserve this?” he groaned, his calloused hand running through the tresses of your braids. You let out a muffled laugh at his question before pulling off, a string of saliva dripping from the tip.

“Nothing my love, **I missed your taste.** ” You rasped before going back to his cock. His back hits the wall as the sensation becomes too much. He gently thrusts into your mouth as he feels his orgasm on the rise; you suddenly stop your movements. You grip onto his thighs and pull him forward, signaling for him to fuck your mouth.

He sighs deeply before thrusting into your mouth, not too forceful enough to choke you, but just enough to make you gag.  A single tear rolls down your cheek, pressing your tongue to the underside of his member.

Curses and praises spill from his lips, his thrust getting sloppy with each pump signaling to orgasm. A few more thrusts and he spills his seed down your throat, you swallow everything he gives you until he pulled out completely spent. 

You look up with hazy eyes and open your mouth showing that you swallowed every drop. He smiles at that and helps you up from the ground but picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist

“Now it’s your turn, my love.” He whispered as he heads for your shared bedroom.


	11. W'Kabi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Quick, while the kids are asleep!”

Coming home from training with the Dora was exhausting, but to do that and come home to two rowdy children? This pattern repeated every day for a month, you and your husband hadn’t made love in that time, you tried sneaking off but the moment was interrupted by the sounds of your children fighting.

You got home later than usual, but you still expected your kids to up at this hour. You walk into the house and immediately realize something is different. It was quiet, too quiet. You walk into your shared bedroom and find W’Kabi sitting the bed. You are extremely confused at  how peaceful whole house is.

“Molo sithandwa sam” he greeted, walking over to kiss you. He notices you dumb-founded expression.

“Y/N what’s wrong?”

“Why is it so quiet?” you pulled away looking around the room as if to find the reason for the anomaly in your house.

“Well, the girls were tired when they got home, so they took a nap and haven’t woken up.” He explained, pulling your chin to meet his concerned face. You take in his words and your eyes widen at see the opportunity.

“Y/N, are you feeling okay, has traini-” you silence him with a fervent kiss. You haven’t kissed him like this in a month and you weren’t going to miss the opportunity to do so much more. You break the kiss and you’re both a panting mess. He looks at you with a hunger in his eyes.

 **“Quick, while the kids are asleep!”** you breathed, already shedding your clothes. W’Kabi goes to shut and lock the door, so the girls don’t walk on you both.  

He comes back to wrap his arm around your waist those rough yet gentle hands skimming and curving over you deep, brown skin. He picks up and lays you down on the bed with so much care. Even when trying to have a quickie, he likes to take his time with you. 

He sucks a taut nipple into his mouth; the feeling of his tongue swirling around sends you into a frenzy. You appreciate him wanting to make you feel good, but you need to feel him.

“Please W’Kabi, I need you inside me.” You pleaded, chest heaving in anticipation of feeling him again. He looks at you and nods before taking off his sweatpants. Lining himself with your core and pushing in slowly; your walls flutter around his cock and relax after a moment. You both sigh in content, finally being connected after so long you a bit sensitive but it feels so good.

“Sithandwa sam, I won’t last long.” W’Kabi panted, needing to move.

“It’s okay usana, please…move,” you begged. Without another word, he sets a quick, steady pace. You savor the push and pull him, the sounds of your moans and groans echo throughout the room as he drives into you.

He can’t help holding back his grunts of pleasure, after not having you for so long he doesn’t care about holding back, he wants to feel every part of you.

Pleasure dances across your face as your orgasm, your pussy clenching and relaxing around his cock, making his rhythm sloppy.

“Y/N please tell me you’re close.” He grunts, trying to hold the fast pace.

“Yes, please don’t stop!” you cried, the band tightening in your lower stomach ready to snap. He shifts your legs so your knees are against your chest. The new angle makes his thrust overflowing with pleasure. Your body jerks suddenly as ecstasy flows through you, W’Kabi’s pleasure soon taking hold soon after.

W’Kabi rolls to lie beside you, chests heaving and still coming down from your highs. You smile lazily and start giggling; W’Kabi looks over at you and starts giggling as well. You looked so beautiful, naked and satisfied; almost glowing.  

“Mama, Baba! Where are you? I heard yelling!” Kali, the youngest yelled from outside the door.

“It’s ok my love, we’ll be out in a moment.” You yelled back. You get up only to be pulled down into a sweet kiss.

“When they go back sleep, we’re going to do this again and do it right.” He whispered

“If by ‘doing it right’ you mean putting another baby in me, I can’t wait.”


End file.
